


Failures

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Drabbles and General Fills Edition [4]
Category: Homestuck, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunken Ramblings, Extremely Drunken Ramblings, Kinkfill, M/M, Other, Short, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eridan x Jack Spicer (Crossover)<br/>This ship/crossover came to me in a dream. A weird, smutty dream. Do with it as you please. I just want to see it happen. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failures

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/12395.html?thread=26201451#cmt26201451

“I just....” The glass clinks idly on the wood. Jack rests his head on one arm, playing with the container with the other hand. “I just don’t get it, you know?”  
  
Eridan slugs the rests of his drink, nearly dropping the shot glass as he leans forward. “I knoww, man. I knoww exACTly wwatcha mean. I mean....I mean....chicks, right? An dudes. But mos’ly chicks.”  
  
“Precisely!” Jack Spicer (Evil Boy Genius) sits up again, filling his cup and christening the table as he speaks. “I mean, I’m a nice guy. I am! I’m evil, but that doesn’t mean I have to be a big jerk! Flowers? I can do flowers! I can make a calendarbot just to tell me when it’s your birthday! I can make a datebot to take you out when I’m busy with world domination! Need space? Here, have Norway! You know?”  
  
Eridan nodded sagely and wobbli-ly, holding out his own cup. “ExxxACTly. ExACTly, man. Me too! I’m....Imma nice...Imma good fishy. I’m not a bad guy. I like....I like....I’m not, ya knowww?” He slammed back the next drink, back hitting the cheap couch cushions.  
  
Jack followed him with the bottle, nodding dizzily. “Right! It’s not us, it’s them! It’s Kimiko’s fault for not seeing what a swell guy I am! It’s your girl’s fault-”  
  
“Fefffff. An, an V...Vriiiiiiiis.” Eridan moan, burying his face in his scarf. “Solll...”  
  
Jack put the bottle on the table, missing by a few inches, and sat on the arm of the couch. “Yeah, you got it. It’s their fault for not seeing how...” he pressed a hand against his face, smearing the makeup a little. “How....what’s the word?”  
  
“Sexafuckinglysexy,” Eridan mumbled.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, sexafuckinglysexy we are. We’re great guys! We deserve better than this!”  
  
“Yeah....ww...wwe deservve....wwwe deservve GREAT guys, like each otha,” Eridan dropped the scarf, gesticulating with his glass and dumping the contents on the floor. “Wwe....wwe should....should getta....getta....somethin.”  
  
Jack nodded vigorously, lost his balance, and slid into Eridan’s lap. The royal wrapped his arms around the inventor, who took no notice. “You hit it....hit it right on the thingy. I’M a great guy, YOU’RE a great guy....we’re the only great people in the world, yanno?”  
  
Eridan nodded. “Mm-hmmm,” he murmured, and then leaned in to kiss the human.


End file.
